


Рассказать и услышать

by nokot



Series: Принцы Асгарда [3]
Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-11-29 20:32:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nokot/pseuds/nokot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Локи в вынужденном изгнаннии, Тор - в добровольном. </p><p>Продолжение событий и выяснения отношений, начатых в "Ночном разговоре" и "Треугольнике Фригг"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> На данном этапе это скорее "путевые заметки", отдельные эпизоды (возможно, когда-нибудь я вставлю новые куски), попытка найти ответы на свои личные вопросы. Если они совпали и с вашими вопросами - я рада, если нет... Вероятно, это просто не ваша история.

Щель между мирами, в которую секунду назад шагнул Локи, затянулась, как будто ее и не было. Один опустил свой посох и обвел взглядом всех присутствующих, лишь на секунду задержав его на Торе.

\- Туда ему и…, - послышалось откуда-то из-за спины громовержца.

Тор еще сильнее сжал рукоять своего молота и всем корпусом развернулся к Троице воинов и Сиф.

\- Повтори! – он схватил Сиф за руку чуть выше локтя, но тут же отпустил ее и покачал головой, отменяя свое же требование: - Не вздумай еще хоть раз!.. Хоть один из вас!

Но Сиф уже было не остановить:

\- Он вертит тобой как хочет, подлый колдун! Ему скучно расплачиваться за свои преступления в одиночку, и он тянет тебя за собой!

\- Ты хочешь сказать, что я не способен принять самостоятельного решения?! – голос Тора звучал тихо – слишком тихо, чтобы казаться спокойным, - Такого вы мнения обо мне? – заметив, как его друзья отводят взгляд, он повысил голос: - Отвечайте же!

\- Довольно! – гневный окрик Одина заставил всех разом посмотреть в его сторону.

\- Потом поговорим, - бросил Тор через плечо, - Когда вернусь.

\- Надеюсь, ты передумал? – Один был одного роста со своим старшим сыном, но сейчас он смотрел на него сверху вниз.

\- Нет, Всеотец, - Тор покосился на посох, - Мое решение осталось прежним.

\- В таком случае и мое остается неизменным – я не буду помогать тебе в твоей безумной затее.

Ноздри Тора раздулись в гневе, но он сдержался – лишь пару раз крутанул молот.

Один отвернулся от него и взмахнул левой рукой, будто прощаясь. Однако это был сигнал его воронам – один из них снялся с толстого сука большого дуба и улетел.

\- Может быть, тебе дождаться, когда вернется Хугин? – Фригг осторожно прикоснулась к руке Тора, - Тогда ты точно будешь знать, где искать Локи?

Тор наклонил голову, чтобы поцеловать мать.

\- Нет, я не буду ждать. Если бы дело было только в том, чтобы знать, где он сейчас, мне следовало бы уходить вместе с ним. Я его найду без птичьей помощи.

Во взгляде Фригг печаль смешалась с гордостью.

\- Или не найдешь, - бросил Один, не глядя на сына.

Тор пожал плечами.

\- Или не найду. В любом случае, это мой выбор, мое решение. И в итоге это будет моя ошибка или моя победа.

Фригг дотянулась до уха Тора и сказала так тихо, чтобы слышать мог только он:

\- Ваша победа, сынок. Возвращайтесь вдвоем.

Тор кивнул ей, затем друзьям и отцу, и направился к тому месту, где несколько минут назад Локи сделал свой прощальный шаг по Асгардской земле.

Мьёлльнир завертелся над его головой. В ясном, без единого облачка, небе сверкнула молния. Последовавший за ней мощный раскат грома смолк в момент исчезновения Тора.

Второй ворон покинул насиженное место и улетел вслед за старшим асгардским принцем.


	2. Chapter 2

Подземный народец отличался крайней подозрительностью и недоверчивостью, но и эту их особенность Локи сумел использовать в себе во благо – как ловкий боец в драке использует силу удара своего противника. 

Асы назвали обитателей Свартальвхейм Подземным народцем в самом начале своего знакомства с этим миром приземистых и угрюмых на вид существ, творящих в своих кузницах настоящую магию. Некоторые их творения попадали в Асгард в результате обмена, но чаще как трофеи.

Цверги, как называли себя сами жители этого мира, крайне настороженно приняли асгардца, пришедшего к ним в одиночку, не вооруженного ничем кроме пытливого ума, ловких пальцев и острого языка. Но гнать его не стали. Вероятно, как раз по этим причинам. 

Вопреки популярным в Асгарде легендам, цверги проводили под землей не больше времени, чем воины асов в седле. В глубоких тоннелях, соединяющих рудники, которыми были испещрены местные горы, располагались с любовью обустроенные кузни и хорошо оборудованные мастерские. Жили же цверги в небольших поселениях вдоль склонов этих гор. 

На то, чтобы добиться доверия принявших его цвергов, у Локи ушло довольно много времени, хоть и значительно меньше, чем у любого аса. В подземную мастерскую он попал лишь через пару месяцев после своего появления в этом месте. Дальше все было легче легкого: практическая магия ценилась цвергами очень высоко, за нее они готовы были платить довольно большую цену. Никто, даже сам пришлый чародей, не мог даже представить, до каких ставок дойдет в этом торге. 

Холодный огонь. Пламя, способное плавить металл, но безопасное для того, кто держит его в руках. Магия старше цвергов и асов на целую вечность и по-первобытному простая. Если знать, как ею пользоваться. Локи знал. 

Полученные им предложения были воистину волшебными – в обмен на драгоценное знание цверги предлагали магию, воплощенную в металле. Но врожденное чутье подсказывало Локи, что просить нужно другое. И он попросил. 

Старейшины цвергов совещались несколько дней. Наконец, один из них пришел к Локи и сказал:

\- Ты просил в обмен магию такую же сильную и такую же простую, если знаешь, как с ней обращаться. Мы покажем тебе Корни Иггдрасиля. 

Асгардскому магу стоило больших усилий, чтобы не выдать, насколько он удивлен. О Корнях Иггдрасиля слышал любой ребенок в Асгарде, но никто не знал, как их найти. Локи понимал, что никаких корней в действительности не существует – это всего лишь поэтическое название. Но он так же знал, что существуют пути между Мирами, по которым можно перемещаться с такой же легкостью, как будто идешь по коридору дворца. 

Сделка состоялась. Цверги получили Холодный огонь. Для Локи же открылись пути, соединяющие все Девять Миров – он выбрал тот, что вел в Ванахейм.


	3. Chapter 3

Ванахейм очаровал и заворожил Локи своей двойственностью. Рядом с теми, кто дышал магией, строил свою жизнь на волшебстве и с помощью заклинаний, амулетов и талисманов, жили те, для кого вера в рациональность и материальность всего происходящего и существующего стало своеобразной религией, которую они называли «наука». Несмотря на кардинальную несхожесть мировоззрения, и те, и другие долгие века мирно сосуществовали друг с другом, снисходительно поглядывали друг на друга и предпочитали заниматься своими делами, не пытаясь переделать соседа. Разделяли их только границы поселений – абсолютно формальные, прозрачные и проницаемые с обеих сторон. 

Локи задержался среди «рационалистов» несколько дольше, чем планировал. Он развлекался тем, что дразнил их магическими проделками на грани объяснимого. Когда ему в очередной раз удавалось завести того или иного случайного собеседника в «логический тупик», некоторые реагировали самым простым способом, которые безмерно забавлял Локи, - они притворялись, что ничего не произошло. 

\- Надеюсь, ты не зайдешь в своих шутках слишком далеко, льдянокровный асгардец.

Очередная «жертва» его фокусов смотрела на Локи насмешливым взглядом – точно так, как он собирался посмотреть на нее, если бы она попалась в его магическую «ловушку». Но сидящей перед ним женщине, похоже, и дела не было до всех этих фокусов. 

\- Откуда ты знаешь? Про ледяную кровь? – Локи был абсолютно уверен, что не прикасался к своей собеседнице даже вскользь. 

\- Норне да не знать?

\- Норна? – усмехнулся Локи, пытаясь продемонстрировать ей свое недоверие.

Но он поверил – сразу и безоговорочно. И его новая знакомая знала об этом. Когда Локи понял это, улыбка окончательно сошла с его лица.

\- И у тебя есть ответы на мои вопросы? 

\- Не на все. Если тебя мучают вопросы о твоем прошлом или настоящем, тебе стоит поискать моих сестер.

\- Значит… Ты Скульд? 

Женщина кивнула.

\- Я представлял тебя моложе.

Последовал еще один кивок, сопровождаемый лукавой улыбкой.

\- Юной чаровницей? В нашем роду юность проявляется иначе. Но мы же сейчас не обо мне? 

Локи вдруг показалось, что у него язык прилип к нёбу. Какой вопрос задать, о чем спросить? Вряд ли она настроена на долгий разговор, возможно у него будет не более одной попытки – даже наверняка так и есть, иначе было бы слишком хорошо, слишком просто, слишком… неверно.

Скульд заметила его замешательство.

\- Я помогу тебе немного, хочешь? Дам ответ на незаданный вопрос: тебе предстоит сделать почти невозможное – рассказать и услышать.

\- Рассказать? Кому? Услышать... что?

Норна покачала головой.

\- Мой ответ ты получил. Других не будет. От меня не будет, - она поднялась со своего места, намереваясь уйти, - Но я могу притвориться твоим другом – ибо нет у норн ни друзей, ни врагов - и подсказать тебе: Нифльхейм.


	4. Chapter 4

Самообман – самый изощренный вид лжи. «В Нифльхейме нет ничего, ради чего стоило бы туда спешить», - сказал себе Локи, - «Норна просто пошутила надо мной, в ответ на мою попытку разыграть ее, пока я еще не знал, с кем имею дело». Найдя таким образом повод отложить посещение Нифльхейма на неопределенный срок, Локи отправился в другом направлении – в Хельхейм.

Хельхейм – мир, который в остальных мирах назвали царством Смерти. Вопреки древним мифам, по его землям ходили не те, кто погиб в смертельной схватке или мирно умер в своей постели. С мертвыми здесь происходило то же, что и в большинстве других миров: их хоронили, правда, как правило, без особых почестей и даже особых пометок над могилами. Здесь никто не ставил памятники умершим, потому что на это не было ни времени, ни сил. Все силы и время живых уходило либо на поиск новых жертв, будь то звери или люди, либо на спасение своих жизней. Местные жители плодились с такой же отчаянностью и без оглядки на прошлое и будущее, как и убивали. Главным развлечением здесь всегда была охота, главной валютой – жизнь.

Локи преследовал здесь свою собственную «дичь» - он хотел убить свою тоску, которая начала глодать его с момента его встречи с норной. В этих краях его разменной монетой стала боевая магия, за кров и стол он расплачивался охранными чарами на время своего проживания в том или ином доме.

Через полгода он понял, что потерпел неудачу в своей охоте. Еще немного, и «охотник» поменяется местами с «дичью», тоска окончательно настигнет и поглотит его. Локи решил уходить из этих мрачных мест. В другое, еще более мрачное.

Перед тем, как отправиться, наконец, в Нифльхейм, Локи решил пополнить запасы провизии: там, куда он собирался, у него это вряд ли получилось бы. В первом попавшемся трактире он вручил хозяину кошелек, полный монет, и дважды перечислил все, что ему нужно. Ожидание он решил скрасить кружкой кислого вина, с которой он присел к одному из столов. 

Хозяин трактира не очень спешил с заказом. Локи надоело изучать трещины на столешнице, и он обвел рассеянным взглядом полутемную комнату. Кроме него в трактире была большая и довольно шумная компания местных жителей, да за дальним столом сидел кто-то, кого из-за скудного освещения Локи не мог толком разглядеть. 

От компании отделились двое и, подбадриваемые свистом и криками товарищей, направились к Локи. Один встал у него за спиной, а второй стукнул ладонями по столу и, окатив Локи сильным перегаром, рявкнул:

\- У тебя ведь есть еще монетки, красавчик? 

Локи вежливо улыбнулся в ответ и покачал головой.

\- Ну, врешь же! – раздался обиженный голос у него за спиной, и на его плечо легла тяжелая ладонь, - Давай-ка мы тебя пощупаем, проверим.

Сохраняя на лице все ту же вежливую улыбку, Локи медленно поднялся, словно намереваясь предоставить охотникам до чужих кошельков полную свободу действия. Вставая, он постучал пальцами по столу и слегка толкнул коленом длинную скамейку, на которой все это время он сидел верхом. Скамья полетела вперед, сбивая с ног того разбойника, что стоял перед Локи, стол же сначала опрокинулся на бок, а потом перевернулся, падая на того, кто намеревался проверять его карманы. 

Увидев, как оборот принял рядовой, как им казалось, грабеж, остальные члены шайки вскочили со своих мест, но добраться до строптивой «жертвы» им помешали другие столы, вставшие вокруг Локи массивными деревянными щитами, с ножками, направленными в сторону нападавших. Один из них проревел что-то нечленораздельное и попытался вскарабкаться на верхний край «взбесившегося» стола. Через мгновение он был отброшен назад, заперт между ножками стола, которые теперь упирались в стену у него за спиной. 

Над головами остальных незадачливых грабителей пролетели брошенные Локи кинжалы. Один из них вонзился в деревянную полку над стойкой трактирщика. Тот медленно повел шеей из стороны в сторону, словно ему внезапно стал тесен ворот его рубахи, а потом хриплым голосом позвал прислугу, которая тут же появилась с дорожным мешком Локи, под завязку набитым провизией. 

Не говоря ни слова, Локи забрал мешок и покинул негостеприимный трактир. На пороге он на мгновение задержался, бросил взгляд в сторону незнакомца в дальнем углу и вышел, громко хлопнув дверью.


	5. Chapter 5

Локи и сам не знал, что он ожидал увидеть на родине предков своих предков. Возможно, пока ледяные великаны не покинули Нифльхейм ради Йотунхейма, здесь все было другим. Сейчас же этот мир выглядел так, будто разрушаться он начал с момента своего возникновения: непрошенного гостя встретили каменные плиты, вставшие на дыбы как после мощного взрыва, покрытые белесым мхом огромные валуны, неясного происхождения иглы, которые рассыпались от малейшего прикосновения, крохотные лужи и глубокие озера, полные прозрачнейшей воды. Деревья стояли обнаженным, будто и не знали никогда, что такое листва на ветках. И туман – он висел на деревьях, над водой и между скалами мягкими клубами и огромными полотнищами, как белье, развешенное домовитой хозяйкой, или поймавшие ветер паруса. Но не было в этом мире ни хозяек, ни моряков – ни одной живой души. Пока здесь не появился Локи и его постоянный спутник, черный ворон.

Локи ждал, не задумываясь над тем, кого или чего он ждет. Окружающий его застывший хаос не вызывал у него никаких эмоций, ни отторжения, ни симпатии. Стараясь не погружаться в нежелательные размышления, он тратил большую часть дня на изучение этого мира, навсегда застрявшего в далеком прошлом.

На седьмой день, ближе к вечеру, когда Локи собирался потушить созданный силой его магии костер и лечь спать, из-за скалы вылетел второй ворон – сделал пару кругов над головой опального принца и опустился на ветку ближайшего дерева, рядом со своим близнецом.

\- Выходи уж и ты! – крикнул Локи в темноту, - Не бойся, сегодня я уже сытый и не кусаюсь.

Тор шагнул в круг света, отбрасываемого костром, опустил на землю молот и сел на плоский камень прямо напротив Локи. Тот посмотрел на громовержца сквозь языки пламени и сказал:

\- Ты задержался.

\- Это все он, - Тор кивнул через плечо в сторону дерева, на котором сидели оба ворона, - Мунину понадобилось время, чтобы довести меня до нужного места.

\- Хугину, - поправил его Локи.

\- Почему это? Хугина отправили вслед за тобой.

\- А, так ты не заметил? Они постоянно меняются.

\- Хель бы побрал этих птиц! - воскликнул Тор и, развернувшись, с минуту разглядывал их чернокрылых спутников, - Они же похожи как два пера из одного крыла!

\- Ты всегда был ненаблюдательным, - усмехнулся Локи, - У каждого из них один коготь на лапе белый. Только у Мунина на правой, а у Хугина на левой.

\- Зато у тебя глаз приметливый – на десятерых хватило бы. 

Локи ничего не ответил, только протянул руки к огню – то ли чтобы согреть их, то ли чтобы поддержать свое же творения. Последовавшая пауза тянулась долго. Так долго, что обычно нетерпеливый Тор начал ерзать, бросая на брата вопросительные взгляды, однако тоже продолжал молчать. Локи вздохнул и бросил через оживившийся после его вмешательства костер язвительное:

\- Что же ты не вмешался, когда меня пытались ограбить в том пропахшем кислой брагой трактире? Ждал, пока меня не прикончат.

\- Ждал хотя бы малейшего признака, что ты не справишься сам, - возразил ему Тор, - Но не дождался. Ты здорово управился с ними, брат!..

\- Не надо! – Локи вскинул подбородок, - Не смей! 

Он не уточнил, что именно не должен делать Тор, но тот, похоже, и так все понял и лишь покачал головой.

\- Почему?

\- Потому что так я быстрее привыкну… отвыкну от мысли, что когда-то думал, что я и правда твой брат.

\- Ты им и остался, - в голосе Тора звучала усталость, - Пусть не по крови, но по… памяти, - он резко выпрямился, чтобы посмотреть на Локи поверх разделявшего их пламени, - Локи! Одного того треклятого трактира было довольно, чтобы понять, как сильно я скучаю по… по нам. 

Локи вскинул брови:

\- Что же такого примечательного увидел ты в том трактире?

\- Тебя прежнего, - Тор снова опустил плечи.

Губы Локи искривились в презрительной усмешке. Он наклонился, чтобы поднять с земли ветку и тут же с треском разломал ее надвое.

\- Как долго ты?.. Как ты вообще меня нашел? Эти подсказали? – он махнул обломком ветки в сторону воронов.

Тор проследил за движением его руки и покачал головой.

\- Нет. Они мне только помогали найти место, откуда Мьёлльнир мог перенести меня в какой-нибудь другой мир. Про Хельхейм мне сказала норна.

Пальцы Локи разжались, куски разломленной ветки упали ему под ноги.

\- Скульд?

\- Кто? – переспросил Тор, - А, нет! Старшая. Урдр.

\- Что?.. – начал было Локи, но тут же осекся. 

«Что ты у нее спросил? Что она тебе ответила?» Локи смотрел на Тора, надеясь, что тот сам все расскажет – и не ошибся.

\- Один вопрос, трудно было выбрать, - Тор провел ладонь по волосам, посмотрел на Локи, и снова отвел взгляд, - Она знает только о прошлом, поэтому я спросил… Спросил, где я ошибся. 

Очевидно, что он ждал от Локи какой-то реакции, но тот молчал. Тор набрал полную грудь воздуха и договорил:

\- «Ты не выслушал и не сказал» был ее ответ.


	6. Chapter 6

Они долго сидели молча, глядя в огонь – каждый со своей стороны. Все это время обе птицы тоже были неподвижны, будто два черных камня. Когда Локи в очередной раз протянул руки к костру, Тор снова заговорил:

\- Это похоже на… Ну, будто левая рука на перевязи после ранения, - он поймал недоуменный взгляд Локи и как мог попытался развить свою мысль, - Левая рука – она же не ведущая, в ней либо щит, либо вспомогательное оружие. И вроде бы не такая уж и проблема, если противник ранит тебя именно в нее, ведь голова цела, ноги держат, правая рука по-прежнему сильна…

\- Все это очень интересно, что ты говоришь. С точки зрения боевой подготовки. Но не кажется ли тебе, что я всегда был неподходящим слушателем для такого рода историй? Твои друзья…

\- Моих друзей это не касается! – вскинулся Тор, - Я сейчас о тебе!

\- Вот как? Хочешь сказать, что я как тот противник ранил тебя в левую руку? Я понимаю, что это лишь метафора, но, право слово, Тор, я не улавливаю ее смысла.

\- Ну и дурак! – вырвалось у громовержца, - Дай мне объяснить до конца, не перебивай! Я не умею складывать слова так искусно как ты, но это не означает, что я вообще не способен выразить свои мысли! – он сделал пару глубоких вдохов и продолжил уже более спокойным голосом: - Когда ты пропал… упал с этого проклятого Моста… Раньше я всегда знал, что ты рядом – как тот кинжал в моей левой руке, или щит. У тебя всегда была наблюдательность лучше моей, и реакция в критических ситуациях. И когда в наших вылазках ты был рядом, всегда готовый просигналить о невидимой другим опасности или даже предвосхитить неожиданное нападение – это как… 

Тор махнул рукой, поняв тщетность своей попытки объяснить. Локи прищурился, глядя на него, и придав своему голосу как можно больше сарказма, спросил:

\- И сейчас ты говоришь мне, что в мое отсутствие у тебя вдруг отнялась левая рука? Образно выражаясь, разумеется? 

Тор пожал плечами и кивнул.

\- Ты не подумай, так было не только в бою или во время наших походов. Ты знаешь много вещей, о которых не знаю я, и это тоже было как оружие, которые всегда под рукой. Даже в мирной дворцовой жизни.

\- Тебе стоило сказать мне об этом намного раньше, Тор. Хотя бы раз, - после короткой паузы Локи добавил: - Даже одного раза было бы достаточно. Это было так сложно? Ниже твоего достоинства? 

\- Мне просто не приходило это в голову! Я был таким глупцом, что полагал – так будет всегда. Что ты всегда будешь рядом: в соседних покоях, на одной скамье за обеденным столом, за моим плечом в серьезной драке. И… Честное слово, Локи, я не думал, что для тебя это так важно, чтобы я это сказал! Тогда говорить с тобой на эту тему для меня было так же странно, как разговаривать об этом…, - Тор покосился на лежащий у его ног молот, - Как разговаривать об этом с Мьёлльниром.

Локи на секунду наморщил лоб, затем наклонился вперед, вглядываясь в лицо Тора.

\- Ты сравнил меня с Мьёлльниром?

Тор ответил ему столь же пристальным взглядом и коротко ответил:

\- Да.

Локи откинулся назад, пытаясь спрятаться в тень, но Тор успел заметить улыбку на его губах – такую, какую он уже давно не видел на лице брата.

\- Ты… Тебе понравилось? Тебе ведь понравилось!

Локи рассмеялся, но вопреки его намерениям, издевки в смехе его не было.

\- Скажи! - Тор еще больше подался вперед, готовый вскочить на ноги, - Тебе же понравилось это сравнение! Говори!

\- Да! – выкрикнул в ответ Локи, не скрывая своего раздражения из-за того, что его вынудили сказать то, что он на самом деле чувствует, - Да, да, да! Доволен?

\- Ты даже не представляешь, насколько, - Тор поднялся на ноги и сделал шаг за границу светового круга.

\- Ты куда? – вырвалось у Локи.

Похоже, этот вопрос обрадовал Тора не меньше, чем полученный до этого ответ.

\- Никуда я не ухожу, не беспокойся. Посмотрю, что тут можно сообразить насчет дров. Спать бы надо ложиться, а это, - он махнул рукой в сторону костра, - не будет гореть без твоей магии. Ведь так?

Локи молча кивнул.


	7. Chapter 7

Когда Тор вернулся к затухающему без магической поддержки костру, Локи уже спал, отвернувшись лицом к скале, у которой он до этого сидел. Тор опустил на землю собранные им сухие ветки, стараясь производить как можно меньше шума. 

\- Добрых снов, брат!

Он успел «накормить» огонь хворостом и уже сам лег спать со своей стороны костра, когда услышал вопрос, прозвучавший так тихо, будто Локи разговаривал сам с собой:

\- Когда ты сам последний раз видел добрые сны?

Тор заворочался, делая вид, что устраивается поудобнее, на самом же деле затягивая время, чтобы подобрать слова.

\- Я вообще не вижу снов, - он понял, что отдых откладывается, и сел, скрестив перед собой ноги, - Кошмары ведь за сны не считаются.

Локи лежал все так же неподвижно, спиной к огню и к Тору – тот даже оглянулся на обоих воронов, чтобы убедиться, что это не они решили завести с ним беседу. Одна из птиц посмотрела на него блестящим глазом и снова погрузилась в чуткую дрему.

\- Расскажи про последний.

Тор нахмурился.

\- Зачем тебе? А … Ладно. Что последний, что первый – он всегда один и тот же.

Он замолчал. Локи повернулся на другой бок и приподнялся на локте, чтобы разглядеть лицо брата. Тор ответил ему взглядом, полным отчаянной решимости.

\- Ты же и так знаешь! Всегда один и тот же кошмар: как ты разжимаешь пальцы и падаешь…

Локи поднял с земли сломанную им ветку и бросил ее в костер. 

\- Что последний, что первый? – уточнил он, уже не глядя на Тора, - Хочешь сказать, до того как… У тебя не было кошмаров?

Тор пожал плечами, будто извиняясь.

\- Ни одного. 

\- Тебе можно только позавидовать! Когда-нибудь я так и сделаю.

Тор проигнорировал насмешку.

\- Что это было, Локи? Твои кошмары? И как давно?

Локи хотел было свести все к очередной шутке, может быть даже злой, но голос младшей норны прозвучал в его ушах так явственно, словно она сидела сейчас рядом с ним: «Тебе предстоит сделать почти невозможное – рассказать». Задача и впрямь почти невыполнимая для того, кто привык лгать даже своему отражению в зеркале.

\- Если бы я захотел поделиться ими всеми, могла бы получиться очень толстая книга. 

\- Локи!..

\- Как давно? Сколько себя помню, Тор! – ответил тот с вызовом, - Разные, красочные, со звуками и запахами! Оборотная сторона богатой фантазии. Сначала были кошмары с монстрами, а затем… Я расскажу про самый частый и самый пугающий, после которого я всегда просыпался со сбившимся дыханием, как после быстрого бега по крутой лестнице, и старался больше не засыпать в ту ночь. Представь себе длинный дворцовый коридор. Любой из них, неважно какой. Коридор, залитый солнцем как бочка медом. Я стою в самом его конце, а мой старший брат уходит по нему, идет в другой его конец, где его ждут друзья или кто-то еще – каждый раз это кто-то новый, не обязательно знакомый мне. Он уходит и ни разу не оборачивается, несмотря на то, что я кричу ему вслед, срывая голос. И с ним из этого проклятого коридора уходит свет. А я стою в этом коридоре в темноте и совершенно один. 

Тор опустил глаза. Локи продолжил.

\- Только это еще не весь кошмар. По-настоящему он начинается, когда в другом конце коридора открывается дверь, мой старший брат зовет меня, я бегу и уже почти добегаю, когда эта чертова дверь снова захлопывается – прямо перед моим носом. А за ней звучит громкий смех. Знаешь, чей?

\- Мой…, - выдохнул Тор, - Я не знал. Не знал, что ты видишь все именно так. Мне казалось, что тебе неинтересно со мной, потому что ты всегда был умнее и сообразительнее, и понимал все те книги, которые читал, а меня от них тянуло в сон. И я дразнил тебя так, как умел. Ревность плохой советчик, брат.

Локи недоверчиво поморщился.

\- Ревность? Ты уверен, что говоришь сейчас обо мне? Ты, наследный принц Асгарда, воин, о котором слагают легенды, всеобщий любимчик, окруженный друзьями, приятелями и всеми красавицами, которых не удержал за юбку Фандрал? К кому ты ревновал меня, Тор? К книгам?

Тор поднял глаза и коротко кивнул.

\- Да. К твоим книгам. К твоим знаниям. К твоей магии. Ты казался мне настолько выше и в стороне от нас всех, с нашими тренировками, охотами и гулянками, что мне постоянно хотелось хоть немного прижать тебя к земле! – он помотал головой и уточнил, - В переносном смысле.

Локи сел, выпрямив спину, и несколько минут разглядывал Тора, будто только сейчас впервые его увидел. 

\- Похоже, мне нужно было упасть с Радужного Моста в пропасть, а потом разгромить город в твоем горячо любимом Мидгарде и провести несколько лет в изгнании, чтобы услышать такое. 

\- Неужели оно того стоит, брат? – нахмурился Тор.

Локи невесело рассмеялся и ответил ему его же словами.

\- Ты даже не представляешь, насколько!


	8. Chapter 8

\- Нам стоило поговорить об этом раньше.

Локи приподнял брови в притворном изумлении.

\- Неужели ты веришь, что у нас получилось бы? Я удивлен, что мы сейчас с тобой разговариваем, а не пытаемся в очередной раз убить друг друга.

Тор покачал головой.

\- Я никогда не хотел тебя убить.

\- Ах да, каждый раз это был я. Позволь мне не просить прощения? Потому что тогда я на самом деле хотел это сделать. Возможно, это те немногие мои неудачи, которым я рад.

Тор был в явном замешательстве. Не зная, как ответить на такой выпад, он предпочел сменить тему:

\- Если бы я знал, что ты жив, то нашел бы способ тебя найти. Тогда бы мы точно смогли все выяснить, и не было бы… Локи, я думал, ты мертв!

Локи повел плечами.

\- Спросил бы у Всеотца. 

\- Что? О чем? Он тоже не знал, иначе…, - Тор всмотрелся в лицо брата и недоверчиво переспросил: - Он… знал?

\- Ты сильно недооцениваешь своего родителя. Вот эти, - Локи махнул рукой в сторону воронов, - нашли меня довольно быстро. Так что Всеотец знал и о том, что я жив, и о том, где я, - черты на его лице резко обострились, под глазами проступили темные тени, - И с кем. Но мне было все равно. 

\- Ты лжешь, - насупился Тор, - Он бы не стал скрывать, если бы знал!

\- Неужели?! – расхохотался Локи, - Сходи и спроси его. Хоть сейчас! Ты же волен вернуться в любой момент.

\- Сказал же, что вернусь не раньше тебя, - огрызнулся Тор, пытаясь привести свои мысли в порядок, - Зачем ему понадобилось все это? Знать и скрывать?

\- А зачем он делает все остальное? Ради спокойствия и процветания Асгарда – ведь нет более высокой цели, на алтарь которой можно принести любую жертву! Любую, Тор! 

Локи вскочил на ноги и стал расхаживать из стороны в сторону – три шага вправо, три влево. Тор следил за каждым его движением, положив на колени плотно сжатые кулаки.

\- Давай, напряги свой мозг, громовержец! Подумай, что случилось бы, если бы он сказал, что знает, где я, живой и относительно невредимый? Ну?!

\- Я бы отправился за тобой.

\- И кому это нужно, кроме тебя? Чтобы свежеперевоспитанный наследник трона полез в какую-то дыру за своим братом, который мало того, что не родная кровь, так и вообще йотун, а не ас? Кто я? Отрезанный ломоть, пропал и пропал! А ты вляпаешься в какую-нибудь переделку на краю Вселенной, и любящему отцу придется выручать тебя, тратить силы и время. 

Тор тоже вскочил на ноги, намереваясь перебить Локи, но тот застыл на месте и вскинул указательный палец, предостерегая его от возможно вмешательства, и продолжил:

\- Другое дело Мидгард! Можно сказать, пригород. Все под рукой, чего бы не отпустить сына поразмяться? Заодно, глядишь, и Тессаракт вернет. А этого, - Локи ткнул пальцем себя в грудь, - Тут уж как получится – в любом случае никто рыдать не будет! Ну, разве что ты!

\- И мама! – выкрикнул Тор.

\- Что? – разгоряченный своими собственными словами Локи не сразу понял, что сказал ему брат.

\- Мама плакала, но старалась скрыть это! У себя, чтобы никто не видел! Но я знаю!

Они стояли друг против друга, тяжело дыша, сжав кулаки, в любой момент готовые сцепиться в драке. Первым отступил Тор. Он сделал шаг в сторону и разжал пальцы, костяшки которых уже успели побелеть от напряжения.

\- Если все, что ты говоришь, правда, - он сглотнул и повтори чуть громче, - Если это правда, почему Всеотец выбрал для тебя – ты не можешь этого отрицать – весьма мягкое наказание?

Локи тоже расслабился, отошел к каменной стене и прислонился к ней спиной, скрестив руки на груди.

\- А, так это еще одна милая история, о которой ты, по-видимому, не знаешь. Мама и ты были не единственными моими посетителями, перед тем как Всеотец вышвырнул меня из Асгарда. Он заходил ко мне, сразу после того «суда» в библиотеке. 

\- Что он тебе сказал?

\- Ты, действительно, не так уж глуп, как это иногда может показаться, Тор. Всеотец никогда бы не отпустил меня просто так, пусть даже запретив несколько лет появляться в двух из девяти миров. Разговор наш был очень коротким. Мне было сказано, что если я нарушу установленные границы и условие моего изгнания, следующим наказанием будет лишение меня возможности говорить. Навечно.

\- Как? – почти беззвучно выдохнул Тор.

Локи пожал плечами:

\- Мало ли способов? Пару-тройку ты, наверняка, знаешь, один даже сам наблюдал. Правда, намордник – временное средство, Всеотец явно имел в виду другие варианты, - указательным пальцем он нарисовал на своих губах несколько поперечных штрихов.

Тор несколько раз открыл и закрыл рот, как выброшенная на берег рыба.

\- И ты?..

\- А какой у меня выбор? Ты же сам видишь, срок моего изгнания более чем на две трети истек, и я веду себя как паинька – ну, почти. В любом случае, ни одно из условий я не нарушил. 

В задумчивости и растерянности Тор почесал заросшую золотистой щетиной щеку.

\- Почему я должен тебе верить? 

\- Ты прав, у тебя нет ни одной причины, чтобы мне верить, и миллион причин, чтобы не верить. Как я уже говорил, ты можешь спросить у него сам. Конечно, он может не ответить, тогда ты с большей, если не с абсолютной, уверенностью будешь считать меня лжецом. Но мне ведь не привыкать.

Тор опустился на землю, рядом со своим молотом, и обхватил голову руками.

Локи присел на корточки и с некоторой долей сочувствия в голосе спросил:

\- Что, слишком сложно для тебя,.. брат?


	9. Chapter 9

Какое-то время Тор внимательно изучал костяшки пальцев на своих руках.

\- Сложно, - наконец, ответил он на вопрос Локи, - Сложно, потому что я очень хочу тебе верить, но еще больше я не хочу верить тому, что ты сейчас рассказал.

Локи потянулся за своим мешком с провизией и достал из него небольшую флягу. 

\- Верить мне, но не верить моим словам? Трудная задача. Справишься? – он протянул флягу Тору.

Глаза громовержца сверкнули странным блеском. 

\- Мне не привыкать, - ответил он словами самого Локи.

Тот присел на камень рядом с братом.

\- Позволь задать тебе один вопрос.

\- Всего один? – Тор откупорил флягу и поднес ее к губам.

\- Да! – быстрым движением руки Локи выхватил у него флягу, - После всего, что было, после всех моих попыток тебя убить, почему ты снова и снова готов хлебнуть предложенный мною напиток, не удостоверившись, что он не отравлен?!

Он сделал большой глоток и вернул флягу Тору. Тот выпил как ни в чем не бывало.

\- Ты же сам говоришь, что я упертый болван. Сгодится такое объяснение?

\- Если другого у тебя нет…

\- Объяснения нет, но есть встречный вопрос. После всего, что было, всего хорошего, почему ты снова и снова готов меня ударить?

Пока Тор говорил, Локи медленно поднялся на ноги, и теперь он стоял перед братом, глядя на него сверху вниз. Ему очень не хотелось отвечать, либо ответить уклончиво, еще лучше солгать или ограничиться полуправдой. Но было что-то такое в этом месте, какой-то всепроникающий как туман дух, который шептал ему на ухо голосом младшей норны: «Скажи правду». 

\- Мне легче оттолкнуть тебя, чем тянуться за тобой. 

\- Легче? – брови Тора взмыли вверх от удивления, - Ударить легче, чем пожать руку? Друга и брата?

\- Легче ударить первым, чем ожидать удара, - уточнил Локи. 

Тор смотрел на него, подняв голову и не делая никаких попыток встать, чтобы хоть как-то выровнять положение. 

\- Хей, брат! – его лицо озарилось внезапно пришедшим пониманием, - Ты так увлекся играми с ложью, что оказался самой большой жертвой своего собственного обмана! Я никогда не хотел причинить тебе боль сознательно! - он всмотрелся в лицо Локи и покачал головой, - Ты же знаешь, что из меня плохой лжец и притворщик, ты сам неоднократно говорил мне это. Так почему ты не веришь мне, когда я говорю тебе, что считал и считаю тебя братом? Братом и самым близким своим другом.

Настал черед Локи удивляться:

\- До сих пор? В таком случае ты и в самом деле упертый…

-… болван, - закончил за него Тор и поднялся на ноги.

Они одновременно намеревались что-то сказать, но так же одновременно замерли, прислушиваясь. 

Где-то в стороне женский голос негромко напевал песню без слов. 

Тор подхватил молот и вопросительно посмотрел на Локи. Тот покачал головой: «Я не знаю, кто это», и они направились к источнику звука. Вороны бесшумно последовали за ними.

Женщина сидела на берегу озера. У ее ног стояла большая корзина, полная разноцветных клубков. Женщина перебирала клубки, напевая свою бесконечную песню. На первый взгляд казалось, что она просто сматывает распутавшиеся нити, но спустя некоторое время было заметно, что эти нити не соскальзывали с клубков, а удлинялись в ее пальцах, а она продолжала их наматывать.

\- Славные асгардские принцы! – улыбнулась она подошедшим братьям.

\- Верданди, - произнес Локи полувопросительно-полуутвердительно. 

\- Еще одна норна? – уточнил Тор.

\- Да, златокудрый громовержец! Мои сестры уже пообщались с вами, мне тоже стало любопытно. Быть может, наше любопытство взаимно?

Она наклонилась к корзине и взяла из нее сразу два клубка. Один был смотан из красно-золотой нити, он лежал на ладони норны как большое яблоко и пульсировал как живое сердце. Другой клубок постоянно менял свой цвет, становясь то ярко бирюзовым, то черным, то бесцветным. Трудно было сказать, какого он размера, он постоянно менялся – в одном ритме с багряно-золотым клубком. Норна развела руки с клубками в стороны, и тогда стало заметно, что свободно свисающие концы нитей связаны в плотный узел, после которого они переплетаются друг с другом в одну многоцветную нить. 

\- Знаете, что это?

\- Подозреваю, что наши судьбы, - ответил Локи.

\- И жизни, - Верданди положила клубки себе на колени и потянула за узел, - Крепкий, не развязать. Но можно по-другому, - она достала из кармана своего фартука ножницы.

\- Не надо! – в один голос выкрикнули братья. Тор даже выпустил из руки молот, чтобы успеть выхватить у норны ее страшный инструмент. 

\- Почему же? – улыбнулась Верданди, - Ведь это означает решение всех ваших проблем.

\- И нашу смерть, - мрачно заметил Локи.

\- Но другого выхода нет.

\- Выход всегда есть! – возразил ей Тор и поднял Мьёлльнир с земли, - Если тебе все равно, оставь все как есть. 

\- Вы справитесь? – в голосе норны звучало сомнение.

\- Да, - твердо заявил Тор и посмотрел на Локи. 

Тот несколько секунд медлил, а затем кивнул, соглашаясь.

Громкий крик воронов за их спиной заставил братьев обернуться. Птиц нигде не было. Как не оказалось и норны на том месте, где они только что ее видели. 

\- Прекрасно! – усмехнулся Локи и прикрыл глаза, прислушиваясь, - Осталось придумать, чем заняться оставшиеся пару месяцев, а там и возвращаться придет пора.

\- Пару месяцев?

\- Я знал, что ты не наблюдательный, но что настолько! Общение с норнами даром не проходит, за него приходится расплачиваться куском своей жизни. Годом, двумя – как получится или как повезет. В нашей с тобой ситуации это даже на пользу. Неужели ты не чувствуешь?

Тор покачал головой.

Локи отказался обсуждать разговор с норной, заявив, что смертельно устал и хочет спать. Тор долго ворочался, укладываясь, а потом не выдержал и окликнул лежащего под другую сторону костра брата:

\- Локи! 

\- Чего тебе еще? 

\- Ты уже был в Муспельхейме?

\- Нет. Зачем тебе?

\- Дорогу знаешь?

\- Найду.

\- Прогуляемся? Вместе?

Локи вздохнул и ответил, едва сдерживая смех:

\- Завтра, Тор! Все завтра! И Муспельхейм, и дороги, и вместе.

Удовлетворенный услышанным, Тор повернулся на другой бок и пожелал:

\- Добрых снов, брат!


	10. Chapter 10

Муспельхейм вытягивал из Локи силы, даже когда они с Тором просто отдыхали в одной из многочисленных пещер, укрываясь от изнуряющего зноя и хищников. Если бы Локи был один, он бы, не задумываясь, вернулся в Нифльхейм, Хельхейм – куда угодно из этого пекла. Даже если бы у него был другой спутник, не Тор, Локи бы придумал тысячу поводов отказаться от этого безумного рейда. И пусть бы его потом обвинили в трусости, он бы нашел возможность отыграться. Но Тору он не даст ни малейшего повода подозревать себя в слабости.

Громовержцу же, похоже, все было нипочем. Несмотря на стекающий по лицу и рукам пот, Тор явно чувствовал себя бодро, и временное безделье действовало на него не лучшим образом: сначала он просто слонялся по пещере, затем попытался жонглировать молотом, но после того как сверху упал и рассыпался у него под ногами большой кусок скалы, он забросил и это развлечение и уселся рядом с Локи. Покосившись на него, Локи сразу понял, что сейчас начнется самое «интересное» - Тор снова заведет разговор по душам. Понимая, что очередной «пытки вопросами» не избежать, Локи решил пойти на компромисс:  
\- Мы тут от скуки свихнемся, - заметил он, - У меня появилась одна идея…

Идея заключалась в следующем: ниже по склону за довольно широкой расщелиной начиналась территория, заселенная одним из видов местных хищников – некой помеси собаки и ящера с хвостом, похожим на плеть. Самое примечательно в этих зверях было то, что они плевались огнем, причем довольно метко. Локи предложил устроить на них охоту, но не просто так.

\- За каждую убитую тобою тварь я отвечу на один твой вопрос. Отвечу правду. И наоборот: мой трофей – мой вопрос.

Конечно же, Тор согласился.

Почти сразу они столкнулись с одним ящеропсом, который, как потом выяснилось, охранял подходы к месту отдыха целой стаи. Зверь довольно быстро среагировал на появление чужаков, и будь на их месте кто-то другой, ему бы несдобровать – таким мощным и прицельным был огненный плевок хищника. Однако своей цели он не достиг: брошенный Тором Мьёлльнир буквально вколотил огненный шар обратно в морду ящеропса. Тот умер почти мгновенно, но шум от падения мертвого тела разбудил его соплеменников, и асгардцам пришлось срочно искать укрытие среди скал.

\- Первый вопрос мой, - напомнил Тор.

\- Что? Сейчас? Ты с ума сошел!

\- Ничего, у нас есть пара минут.

\- Спрашивай, - процедил Локи сквозь зубы.

\- Всеотец на самом деле знал, где тебя искать после твоего падения с Моста?

Локи ответил, не задумываясь:

\- Я видел воронов, они мне не померещились. Делай выводы сам.

Сверху посыпались камни вперемешку с огненными искрами – их укрытие обнаружили. Локи почувствовал, что физическая усталость уступает место азарту: ему захотелось во что бы то ни стало не столько убить очередного зверя, сколько избежать следующего вопроса.

Брошенные им кинжалы с ядом отскочили от опередившего их на долю секунды молота и со звоном покатились по скалистому склону. Мьёлльнир придавил очередную жертву к земле, пробив грудную клетку зверя. Тор поймал молот и побежал вслед за Локи по узкому карнизу. За очередным поворотом они оба прижались к скале и прислушались – погоня ушла в другом направлении, но их преследователи должны были вскоре вернуться: нюх у этих тварей был просто фантастическим.

\- У тебя еще остались вопросы?

\- У меня их много, но и этого зверья тут достаточно.

\- Так не тяни!

\- Если ты нарушишь условия изгнания… Это правда, про пожизненное молчание?

\- Про молчание - правда. Но не пожизненное. И вот этим, - Локи пару раз чиркнул ногтем поперек своих губ, - никто не грозил.

Тор удовлетворенно кивнул и тут же рявкнул:

\- Бежим!

Их очередной противник оказался заметно крупнее предыдущих. Зверь успел заметить летящий в него молот и попытался отбросить его, зацепившись за рукоять своим гибким и очень сильным хвостом. Но тягаться с силой Мьёлльнира было бесполезно: молот пролетел над головой ящеропса, не задев его, но сбил зверя с ног, утянув за собой за намотанный на него хвост. Хищник ударился о скалу, но тут же попытался встать на лапы. И в этот момент его настигли кинжалы Локи.

Асгардцы перепрыгнули через неподвижное тело, Локи успел на бегу подхватить несколько из брошенных им кинжалов, и они скрылись в ближайшей расщелине.

Локи с трудом восстановил дыхание, горло раздирал сухой и горячий воздух, глаза заливал пот, но он все же широко улыбнулся, повернувшись к Тору, и сказал:

\- Теперь мой черед.

Тор поднял руку, призывая брата помолчать, и прислушался. Не услышав никаких подозрительных звуков, он кивнул:

\- Давай свой вопрос.

\- Зачем ты пошел за мной?

\- Куда? – не понял Тор.

\- В это треклятое изгнание, болван! Почему тебе вообще вздумалось спасать того, кто помощи не просил?

\- Сам ты болван, - нахмурился Тор, - Я не тебя отправился спасать.

Локи не смог скрыть своего изумления.

\- Тогда кого?

\- Себя! – громовержец ткнул пальцем себе в грудь, - Себя я отправился спасать! – и уже более спокойным голосом добавил: - Дурак.

Локи хотел было уточнить, кого именно Тор назвал дураком, но не успел: откуда-то справа и снизу раздался рев как от вырвавшегося на свободу водопада, из пропасти у них под ногами в небо ударил столб белого пламени. Вцепившись в предплечье Тора, Локи наклонился вперед, чтобы заглянуть за край скалы, и тут же отшатнулся назад, к стене.

\- Там…, - прохрипел он, пытаясь восстановить дыхание, а потом крикнул: - Бежим!

Забава закончилась – их охота разбудила нового монстра, в несколько раз превосходившего в размерах любого самого крупного ящеропса. Рассматривать его в деталях было некогда, нужно было убираться из этого места, еще лучше – из этого мира.

Локи перепрыгивал с уступа на уступ, цепляясь сбитыми в кровь пальцами за камни, не рискуя обернуться, чтобы удостовериться, что Тор тоже не отстает. Ему нужны были относительно ровная площадка, чтобы на ней могли встать они оба, и хотя бы минута на то, чтобы произнести заклинание. Площадка нашлась довольно быстро, а вот времени не было совсем. Локи схватил Тора за запястье и зажмурился, пытаясь отвлечься от преследующего их рева и жара. Завершая заклинание, он что было сил дернул Тора за руку, отчаянно надеясь, что следующий их шаг будет не в пропасть, а на пути, ведущем прочь из Муспельхейма.


	11. Chapter 11

Перед возвращением в Асгард Локи взял с Тора два обещания: не рассказывать никому о встречах с норнами и даже не заикаться о том, что Локи знакома магия Корней Иггдрасиля. Если с первым обещанием никаких проблем не было, то по поводу второго Тор надолго уперся:

\- Какой смысл скрывать-то? Да и как? Не хочу я лгать!

\- Кто тебя просит лгать? – спросил Локи, уже изрядно уставший от этих препирательств, - Просто не говори правду. Хотя бы пока тебя в лоб не спросят. Станут интересоваться, как перемещался между мирами, расскажешь про ворона и молот. Спросят меня… Скажу, что местные помогли. Где тут ложь-то?

На эти аргументы Тору нечего было возразить, но и соглашаться с ними он не спешил.

\- Почему ты хочешь, чтобы никто – ну, кроме меня – не знал?

Локи посмотрел на брата как на неразумное дитя, которое просит объяснить очевидные любому взрослому вещи.

\- Потому что самое действенное оружие - то, о котором до поры и времени никто даже не подозревает.

\- С кем ты намерен сражаться, брат?

\- Тебе ли не знать, что оружие нужно не только для нападения, но и для обороны.

Тор покачал головой, но обещание молчать все-таки дал. 

В Асгард они вернулись вместе сразу же после истечения срока изгнания, установленного Одином для Локи. Тор вел себя, да и чувствовал, похоже, так, словно они провели все это время на охоте или в разведывательной вылазке. Локи старался избегать проявления каких бы то ни было эмоций. 

Фригг была счастлива, Один непроницаем. Дворцовая прислуга с восхищением смотрела на старшего принца и с вежливой настороженностью на младшего. Троица воинов и леди Сиф не скрывали своей радости по поводу возвращения Тора и недоумения в адрес Локи, который присутствовал теперь почти при всех их совместных развлечениях и занятиях. В конце второй недели Сиф не выдержала и после очередной тренировки спросила у Тора, глядя при этом в сторону Локи, который сидел в тени с одной из своих книг.

\- Что-то я никак не пойму, мой принц, кто из вас кого пасет?

Громовержец даже крякнул от удивления:

\- С чего ты взяла? На солнце перегрелась или перетренировалась? 

Он помахал Локи рукой, приглашая присоединиться к их компании. Сиф и Фандрал переглянусь.

\- Мы-то хоть тренировались, а от брата твоего какой прок?

Подошедший Локи успел услышать этот вопрос и с улыбкой посмотрел на брата: «Ну, скажи же им что-нибудь!». Ответ Тора не заставил себя ждать:

\- Магия тоже оружие, я это сам видел. Кстати, и вы тоже, причем не раз.

\- Пффф! – презрительно фыркнул Фандрал, Сиф поддержала его звонким смехом. Хоган и Вольстаг промолчали, но и особого согласия с заявлением Тора тоже не выказали.

Локи изучающе посмотрел на каждого из воинов, с вежливой улыбкой отвесил поклон Сиф и, взяв Тора за локоть, отвел его в сторону. Остальные не могли разобрать, что именно младший принц говорил старшему, но по выражению лица Тора было видно, что слова Локи его крайне заинтересовали и даже развеселили.

\- Друзья! – крикнул он, возвращаясь и помахивая молотом на ходу, - Есть предложение! Завтра проведем здесь два боя. Первый – я один против вас четверых. 

Второй – вы вчетвером против меня и Локи. Кто чем владеет лучше всего, тем и будет драться.

Трое воинов и леди Сиф переглянулись между собой. Фандрал начал насвистывать какой-то мотивчик. Молчание затянулось, никто не спешил ни принять вызов, ни отказаться от него. Наконец, Волстаг сказал:

\- Против вас двоих? Если и найдутся такие самоубийцы, то меня в их числе точно не будет. Не сочтите за трусость.

Все остальные одобрительно и в то же время с облегчением рассмеялись.

\- Это не трусость, доблестный Вольстаг, - заметил Локи, - а разумная осторожность, основанная на опыте и интуиции, - он снова отвесил легкий поклон в адрес Сиф.

Она ответила ему сначала внимательным взглядом, а затем и таким же легким поклоном.

\- Плохая память и инерция мысли могут сослужить плохую службу. Я беру свои слова обратно,.. мой принц. 

Тору, который уже успел настроиться на новое развлечение, понадобилось чуть больше времени, чтобы согласиться, что лучше их вызову так и остаться не принятым. Громовержец хлопнул брата по плечу, подталкивая к выходу с тренировочной площадки.

На полпути Локи бросил лукавый взгляд на шлем в руках Тора и с улыбкой заметил:

\- Симпатичные перья, брат.


End file.
